


Lolipop

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonners prompted me with Anything with Jeff asking "Nick, can I lick your lollipop?" So this is were I went with it Just a short drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolipop

The Warblers were having their weekly Friday Night sleepover in the Senior Commons The were all currently sitting around talking and eating candy. Jeff glanced at his boyfriend, Nick who had just grabbed a lollipop from the huge candy pile.

Jeff grabbed a bag of Redvines and as he was talking to Trent and eating them his eyes kept wandering over to Nick who was licking the lollipop with little kitten licks and then switching to flattening his tongue and dragging it across the candy

Jeff leaned over to Nick and said "Nick, can I lick your lollipop?"

All of a sudden the room went silent and all eyes were on them. Nick was looking at Jeff with wide-eyes and a very red face.

Jeff looked around and said "What?" then it set in what he had said and he ducked his head with a blush matching his boyfriend's. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" he said hiding his face

Nick chuckled "I'm not sure that this is the place for that love" he said chuckling as Jeff's face got redder still "However, if this is what you meant, then yes you may" he said handing the candy to Jeff

Jeff was still embarrassed but he wanted to get Nick back for laughing at him so he took the candy raised an eyebrow at Nick then slowly drug his tongue a crossed the candy

Nick's smile suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a look of surprise and a slight blush. When he looked into Jeff's eyes Jeff saw that Nicks pupils were blown wide with desire

Nick pulled Jeff to him and kissed him passionately "I think we need to finish this in our room, Jeffie" he breathed in Jeff's ear

Jeff nodded and grabbed Nick's hand and lead him out of the Senior Commons and back to their room

The others watched them go with amused looks. As the couple left David called after them "You go Duval! Get you some!" much to the amusement of the other Warblers.


End file.
